


Sarmatian Culture

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Arthurian Smut [5]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Coming Untouched, Foursome, Galahad in heat, Hugh Dancy in this movie made me do it, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sarmatian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Omega’s in the Sarmatian culture are treated differently than ones in Roman culture, as Arthur is about to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarmatian Culture

“Where are we going Lancelot?” Arthur asked as he ducked under a low hanging branch as he followed his second in command through the forest that surrounded the fort that Arthur and his Knights were stationed at for the foreseeable future. 

“What do you know of Male Omega’s Arthur?” Lancelot called over his shoulder as he veered to the left. 

“They are against nature, against God.” Arthur said almost automatically having the Roman way drilled into him since a young age. 

“Only in Rome.” Lancelot’s voice was cold as he came to a halt and pressed his hand across Arthur’s chest making the man stop in his tracks. 

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked curiously. 

“If your God created Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s then he created Male Omega’s as well. They are part of nature, you Roman’s only see them as something to be feared and what Roman’s fear they destroy.” Lancelot said firmly and Arthur hated to admit it but Lancelot’s words rang true. 

“What does this talk have to do with where you are taking me?” Arthur asked curious.

“…Galahad presented as a male Omega at the start of this week.” Lancelot stared Arthur down.

“Our Galahad?” Arthur couldn’t wrap his head around it, he smelt like a Beta always had. 

“Vanora gave him some herbs to keep his scent as a Beta, we know what Roman’s do to male Omega’s and we all refuse to let that happen to Galahad. The thing that Roman’s don’t know about male Omega’s are that they only present in certain environments and their biology reacts to it. Surrounded by large, muscular Alpha’s every day it makes sense that Galahad who is the youngest, smallest and leanest out of all of us presented as an Omega… However thanks to all the stress and fear that he has experienced it has made him infertile which is a blessing in some ways. He cannot become pregnant, so if he keeps his scent as a Beta there will be no reasons for the Roman’s to execute him.” Lancelot explained to Arthur, passion, anger and fear ringing through each word he spoke and Arthur felt his protective side rearing up at the mere thought of someone hurting Galahad. Apparently Lancelot saw this and grinned pleased that he had made the right call. 

“When male Omega’s first present they will experience heat like symptoms until the first full moon where their heat will hit in full and that is the prime time for the Omega’s to find their mate. During sex with Alpha’s if the Omega’s fangs drop down that means that Alpha is their mate…Galahad has requested Tristan, Gawain, myself and you to be present for his first heat as we are Alpha’s he is around most.” Lancelot explained.

“Will you help Galahad?” Lancelot stared Arthur down with a hand on his hip were a dagger was located and Arthur noted the protective stance.

“I would be honoured.” Arthur said honestly and very curious.

“Follow me then.” Lancelot pushed back a large leafy branch and the two entered a clearing. The clearing was outlined in torches casting light over the otherwise dark area of the forest; there was a pile of soft fur pelts in the middle where Galahad, Gawain and Tristan were sitting. 

Galahad was naked and covered in a sheen of sweat, he was holding onto one of Tristan and Gawain’s shoulders, head dropped back between his shoulder blades face blissful as he rode two of Tristan and Gawain’s fingers, his slick covered hole making the slid easier for him. 

“We’ve been staving off the heat with our fingers and mouths but its coming to a head today and he’ll need a knot or four.” Lancelot explained as he started to shed his clothes and armour, as the other three Knights were already naked. 

“Arthur? Lancelot?” Galahad’s nose flared as he caught the newcomer’s scents, eye finding them two of them easily. Tristan looked at them uninterested jabbed his fingers inside of Galahad deeper making the Omega cry out in pleasure while Gawain nodded at the other two Alphas. 

“How’s he doing?” Lancelot walked over, palming Galahad’s cheek feeling the heat easily.

“The heat will take him completely soon.” Tristan reported as Arthur came closer. 

“Arthur’s here to help.” Lancelot assured the other Alphas. Galahad reached out towards his Captain, Arthur couldn’t help but grip the offered hand and Galahad smiled shyly at him.

“Are you sure?” Galahad asked, worry for Arthur clear in his face.

“I’m sure.” Arthur reassured the worried Omega, his instincts telling him to protect the Omega. 

“Arthur first, highest rank.” Tristan rumbled and the other Sarmatian’s nodded their agreement and Arthur knew this was another part of the Sarmatian culture and felt honoured that they were willing to let him knot Galahad first. 

“Please Alpha.” Galahad whimpered, eyes clear as the heat took ahold of him as Tristan and Gawain retracted their fingers and lowered Galahad onto the bed of furs. Galahad bent his knees up to his chest and gripped his thighs so he was spread open in front of the Alpha’s as the Omega’s hole twitched as a wave of slick oozed out of him making the gathered Alpha’s growl low in the back of their throats. 

Arthur shed his clothes and armour, his cock already erect up against his stomach as he knelt between Galahad’s parted legs, the head of his cock rubbing against the Omega’s slick hole making Galahad whimper at the teasing. 

Galahad then let out a loud keen as Arthur pressed into him, the Alpha’s cock spreading him wide. Arthur gripped the Omega’s thighs holding him open and steady so the younger man could drop his shaking arms up by his head. His eyes were half lidded and mouth hanging open as noises slipped from between his plump lips as Arthur bottomed out. Arthur dropped his head down against his chest, breathing out harshly through his nose at the incredible tight heat he was buried in. Arthur took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Galahad’s chest trying to sooth whatever pain his youngest Knight was feeling.

“A-A-Arthur!” Galahad arched his back, hips pushing towards his Captain. Arthur straightened up and rolled his hips making Galahad mewl with pleasure. 

“Go on Arthur, you aren’t going to hurt him.” Lancelot encouraged Arthur, his own breathing heavier than before. Arthur locked eyes with Galahad who nodded his agreement with Lancelot’s words, so he gripped Galahad’s thighs tighter and started to thrust in and out of the Omega. Arthur’s grunt and Galahad’s pleased moans echoed around the clearing. Arthur had to take his hands off of Galahad’s thighs to dig them into the ground on either side of Galahad’s head not wanting to harm the Omega. Galahad wrapped his long legs around Arthur’s waist using the strength in his legs to tug Arthur closer so his cock would go deeper inside of him. Galahad cried out, body arching up against Arthur’s fingers scrambling at Arthur’s broad shoulders as the Alpha’s cock brushed against his oversensitive prostate. Arthur noted this and adjusted his angle so he could bring as much pleasure to Galahad as he could.

Soon Galahad was a mess of cries and trembling limbs underneath Arthur. Arthur could feel his knot beginning to swell and looked at Galahad, a warning in his eyes but the younger Knight merely grinded down encouragingly, his body opening up further to take Arthur’s knot as it caught on his rim. Arthur gave a final hard thrust as his knot inflated to its full size pressing hard against Galahad’s prostate. The curly haired Knight cried out louder than ever as his own cock covered his chest with ropes of cum. Arthur let out his own cry as Galahad’s orgasm caused him to tighten around Arthur’s knot and he couldn’t do anything to stop himself from coming inside of the Omega. 

Arthur let his Alpha instinct take over as he curled Galahad into his arms, holding them close together as they waited for his knot to deflate. Arthur stroked every inch of Galahad’s body, pressing gentle kissing to the Knight’s face and neck trying to keep him calm. It seemed to be working as Galahad relaxed trustingly into Arthur’s arms, nuzzling his neck. 

Arthur heard the others inhale sharply waiting to see if Galahad’s fangs would drop down and mark Arthur as his mate, but they never did as Galahad just sighed happily resting his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck letting his Captain’s scent wash over him, feeling wonderful stretched open on an Alpha’s knot. 

After a while, Arthur shifted as his knot deflated so he lowered Galahad back onto the bed of furs that Galahad had been lying on prior and slowly pulled himself out, his Alpha side preening when he saw rivers of cum slid out of Galahad’s stretched hole. Arthur ducked down and pressed a soft kiss to Galahad’s forehead, the Omega smiled up at him shyly. 

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked worried.

“M’fine, thank you Arthur.” Galahad responded with a dazed look on his face. 

“Are you sure you want to keep going, you know you can stop this at anytime.” Lancelot approached next dropping Arthur’s red cloak over their naked Captain. 

“I’m fine.” Galahad said more clearly, hand reaching down to touch his hole blushing prettily at the feeling of Arthur’s cum and his own slick that was now sliding down his thighs, body already reacting to having another Alpha near as his legs spread further not being able to stop the move. 

Lancelot noticed this and traced Galahad’s face with a knowing look. 

“Don’t worry Galahad.” He promised as Arthur moved away from the two and Lancelot leaned down and peppered kisses down Galahad’s neck and chest making the Omega laugh softly at the tickling sensation of Lancelot’s beard. Lancelot helped Galahad up to his knees; smiling at the blush Galahad gave as a new wave of slick ran down his thighs. 

“On all fours Galahad.” Lancelot instructed and watched as the Omega turned around, dropping to his elbows and his ass presented to the Alpha. Lancelot rumbled his approval as he parted Galahad’s cheeks getting a strong scent of Galahad’s Omega scent and arousal, hole glistening with slick and cum clenching at nothing body begging for another knot. Lancelot lined his cock up, brushing the tip of his arousal over the Omega’s hole making Galahad whine at the teasing move before it turned into a loud groan as Lancelot snapped his hips forward entering Galahad roughly. 

Galahad dug his fingers into the dirt, pushing back against Lancelot who was already thrusting in and out of the Omega, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Galahad’s hips using that to pull him back as he jerked his hips forward determined to give both of them pleasure from this. 

Lancelot would be the first to admit that he had been with a lot of Beta and Omega woman, but this tight heat was something else entirely, he felt a bit lightheaded as he found himself doubling over Galahad’s back, hips starting to stutter as his knot started to form, feeling this Galahad let out a loud mewl as he slammed himself back onto Lancelot’s Alpha cock to take the knot inside himself. 

The two stilled breathing heavily as the two were locked together by Lancelot’s knot that was resting right against Galahad’s prostate making the Omega wiggle and gasp as his orgasm washed over him at the same time he felt a rush of cum enter him. Lancelot’s hand rested on Galahad’s throat pulling him up flush to his chest. Galahad turned his head to rest against Lancelot’s throat where his Alpha scent was the strongest. Lancelot couldn’t help but hold is breath as Galahad breathed in his scent, he let it out in a rush when Galahad turned his head away showing Lancelot wasn’t his mate. It wasn’t that any of them were against being Galahad’s mate but Lancelot wasn’t sure he was ready for a mate, but mate or not he would protect Galahad.

“Galahad.” Gawain spoke up, edging closer noticing how Galahad’s dark eyes were trained on the blond, more so his cock. 

“Go ahead.” Lancelot nodded his agreement, he as locked to Galahad for the time being so he didn’t see any harm. Lancelot nudged Galahad back onto his hands as Gawain knelt in front of Galahad’s face, cock erect and dripping. Galahad parted his lips leaning forward to wrap them around Gawain’s erection, a small sigh of relief was muffled as Galahad licked and sucked at Gawain’s large Alpha cock. 

Lancelot watched with dark eyes as Gawain’s long blond hair fell over Gawain’s pleasure filled face as his fingers tangled in Galahad’s curly hair. Galahad hummed as he bobbed his head, getting Gawain’s cock slick with saliva and pre-cum. Lancelot felt his knot start to disappear, he tapped Gawain’s hip and the blond Knight shuffled back out of Galahad’s reach. Lancelot withdrew from Galahad who gasped, eyes rolling up into his head as a rush of cum and slick came from his gapping hole. Galahad curled up onto his side, breathing heavily as Lancelot stroked damp hair off of his forehead in a soothing action. 

“Are you okay?” Gawain knelt next to Galahad as Lancelot stumbled over to where his clothes were by Arthur who pulled a fur over his second in command who settled down next to him. 

“So full.” Galahad groaned, hand running over his stomach but his body jerked upwards as another wave of slick gushed out of him at the presence of another potential Alpha mate. 

“Gawain.” Galahad held his hand out to his best friend, a needy look on his face. Gawain nodded and gently pulled Galahad up to his knees, kissing his cheek giving him a reassuring smile before holding Galahad’s back against his front with strong hands and arms as he slid into Galahad’s sloppy hole with ease. Gawain kept a solid hold on the younger Knight as he rocked into him as Galahad gripped Gawain’s muscled arms to keep him self up right. He dropped his head back against the blond’s shoulder, eyes rolling up into his head as he closed his eyes letting out a long groan as Gawain’s cock found his over simulated prostate making his cock twitch and drop pre-cum. 

Having less than stellar self control to start with it wasn’t long for Gawain to stop moving as his knot expanded inside Galahad making the Omega whine, body shaking as he came hard and Gawain’s cum mixed with his own slick, Lancelot and Arthur’s cum. Gawain kept his arms around Galahad refusing to let him move away lest he hurts himself. Galahad weakly turned his head and sniffed at Gawain’s scent glands, eyes still closed before he turned his head away and Gawain wasn’t sure how to take the fact that Galahad wasn’t his mate. 

Nonetheless Gawain cuddled Galahad close as they waited for his knot to disappear, he muttered sweet nothings to the exhausted Omega who was trembling in his grip. When his knot deflated Gawain gently pulled out of Galahad who groaned as more cum and slick coated his thighs before Gawain rested Galahad back onto the furs. 

“Be gentle with him, he’s exhausted.” Gawain told Tristan in a quiet voice as the scout moved forward. 

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Tristan glanced at the blond as he sunk down by Lancelot and Arthur who pulled a fur cloak over him. 

“Tris so tired.” Galahad peered up at the large man; legs shaking as more slick escaped his well-fucked hole. 

“I know pup, I’ve got you.” Tristan promised as he settled on the furs, lifting Galahad’s weakened body so the curly haired Omega was straddling his thighs. Galahad groaned loudly as Tristan lowered the Omega onto his cock, Galahad gripped Tristan’s strong shoulders eyes fluttering as the Alpha’s cock entered him completely. 

Tristan set his feet on the ground and started to jerk his hips upwards making Galahad moan as he was bounced up and down on the scout’s cock. Tristan set a brutal pace as it was his nature, but it didn’t seem to bother Galahad as much as it should have in fact it seemed like his energy had returned and was riding Tristan’s cock with purpose. Galahad gripped Tristan by his braids pulling him roughly in for a kiss, the first time Galahad had kissed any of the Alpha’s that night. When they broke apart, Galahad arched his back mouth open and fangs glinting in the light from the torches. 

“Galahad has chosen Tristan as his mate.” Lancelot said to Arthur who was watching with amazement. 

“Do you think he’ll accept?” Gawain asked worried, having heard stories about what happens to Omega’s whose Alpha’s regret their claims.

Tristan leaned up, his own fangs having dropped down and he bit down hard on the area on Galahad’s collarbone that showed he is accepting his mate. Galahad screamed with pleasure as the claiming bite took hold as Tristan’s knot swelled inside of him, his body accepting it eagerly as he came hard one last time making his body shake violently while Tristan wrapped his arms around his waist keeping him from slumping over. 

Galahad was breathing heavily as he looked down at Tristan whose lips and chin were stained with his blood, Galahad leaned down and bit down into the same spot that he was bitten marking his own claim on his Alpha. Tristan rumbled pleased at the force behind the bite, his Omega was strong and fiery after all he expected nothing less. Galahad pulled back, his own mouth bloody like Tristan and was pulled into another kiss, Galahad dropping his arms around Tristan’s neck to pull him closer. 

“We give them the rest of the night now.” Lancelot said to Arthur quietly as the three got dressed as quietly as they could not wanting to disturb the newly mated couple. 

“We will protect them from anyone who tries to part them or take Galahad from us. He may be mated to Tristan but he is ours as well.” Arthur told his Knights his protective side flaring; he was pleased to see the same protectiveness that he felt in the other Knight’s eyes. 

“Thank you for giving our culture a chance Arthur.” Lancelot put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder getting a smile from their Captain.

“I’m glad to be apart of this.” Arthur admitted as the three left the clearing leaving behind Galahad and Tristan to enjoy their night together. 

“So you admit that the Roman’s were wrong about Male Omega’s?” Lancelot prodded.

“In this case, yes I believe there is much that Roman’s don’t know.” Arthur agreed and got a blinding smile from Lancelot and a small cheer from Gawain.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
